Electronic devices supporting various functions have become a necessity of modern life. Electronic devices have evolved into multimedia communication appliances that can provide voice call services, data transmission services, and other supplementary services.
To use a supplementary service, the user of an electronic device may enter a touch event into an application associated with the supplementary service. With recent advances in technologies, users may execute application functions through not only touch events but also voice inputs.
An electronic device may recognize the speech of a user by use of a special module. However, the speech recognition rate of the electronic device may be degraded according to variations in characteristics of the speech signal in a call with a counterpart device. For example, the frequency band used for a call between the electronic device and a counterpart device may change depending upon network conditions, and the speech codec selected for speech recognition may be changed accordingly. Use of different speech codecs may cause reduction of the speech recognition rate.
Such an electronic device may experience a call setup failure when a call is missed by the user, when another call request is received during one call, or when the speech of the counterpart is to be converted into text. In this case, the user may be inconvenienced by having to separately record the speech of the counterpart. A call setup failure may occur when a call setup request is received from an external device while the user of the electronic device is not present, or when another call request is received from a second external device while the electronic device is already engaged in a call with a first external device.